Stand Up Tall And Live
by finally013
Summary: 15 year old Empress Aerial is going to let her life end in the battle against Jadis. But will it all change when she meets the Pevensies? Follow Aerial and Peter's love story. Suck at Summaries I KNOW! PeterxOc


The Empress of Narnia, Aerial, trudged through the increasing flurry to the Beaver's residence. Aslan, the king of Narnia, had sent her there because; he heard word that Mr. Beaver had the two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve. They were to stop the eternal winter and bring back the other seasons as well as rule Narnia and defeat Jadis. So, the empress was sent to make sure that he wasn't being lied to, and that Jadis didn't get to them before Aslan did.

Aerial had brunette hair, which went down to her shoulders, and light misty emerald eyes. She was considered very gorgeous, but courting was last obsession on her mind. Her assignment was to defend the future Kings and Queens. And to fight in the battle against the White Witch. The White Witch is Jadis. She's considers herself Queen of Narnia. Jadis caused the 100 years of winter and now she was going to be stopped. In the battle, only she and Aslan are aware of this, she will sacrifice herself for Narnia.

"Empress!" A voice said. Aerial's head snapped up and she saw Mrs. Beaver. "Come in, you'll freeze to death. She hurried inside with the empress following her. "Mr. Beaver should be home soon. Have a little something to eat." The small house was warm and cozy, thanks to the roaring fire in the living room. Off to the side was the kitchen, with the smell of fish and timber wafting from it, a strange mixture. The walls were covered in pieces of wood, left from unfinished construction. A small table sat in the middle of the room, with three candles sitting on it, and small chairs surrounding it. Aerial soon went to bed, since she walked all the way here without stopping, so she fell asleep very quickly. But she was soon wakened up by voices.

""Excuse the mess, Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair." Mrs. Beaver said. It was silent for a bit while the people ate. Aerial snuck to her door and saw Mr. and Mrs. Beaver with four humans. Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve. Aslan wasn't lied to. Aerial was happy. Her life was going to end soon.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" The blonde one asked. Mr. Beaver shook his head sorrowfully. "They've taken him to the Witch's castle. You know what they say. There are few that go through them gates that come out again." Mr. Beaver told him. And he was right. The empress was one of the few. She continued to eavesdrop.

"Fish-n-chips?" Mrs. Beaver asked. The youngest of the four looked down and Mrs. Beaver said, "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope."

"Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" Mr. Beaver said right after his wife jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"What do you mean?" The brown headed girl asked. She looked very beautiful. Hopefully, she's not all beauty and no brains, Aerial thought as she listened.

"Aslan and the Empress are on the move," he whispered. That's when Aerial knew, only Mrs. Beaver knew she was here. Good, she thought, because Mr. Beaver came be annoying sometimes.

The brown headed boy asked then, "Who are they?" Mr. Beaver started laughing and Mrs. Beaver glared at him. The empress had to put her hand over her mouth.

"Who's Aslan and the Empress?" Mr. Beaver laughed. "You cheeky little blighter." Mrs. Beaver hit him on his arm. "What?" he asked and stopped laughing.

"We haven't been here that long." The blonde male spoke up. Mrs. Beaver hurried up toward her. Then she whispered in her ear, "Come down when you feel comfortable dear." Mrs. Beaver then hurried back down.

"Aslan's the king of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia." Mr. Beaver explained. Then Mrs. Beaver said, "He's been gone for a long while." Mr. Beaver finished her sentence. "But he just got back and he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!"

"What about the empress?" The littlest one asked. That was the first time Aerial heard her speak.

"She's been with Aslan all this time. She's said to be a very good swordswoman and the protector of Narnia." Mr. Beaver explained. "From what I heard, she's a beauty." That's when Mrs. Beaver smacked him.

"He's waiting for us?" The littlest one asked again. Aerial decided to start walking down, but she hid so no one could see her.

"Your blommin' joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Then tell us." The blonde boy said.

"Look," Mr. Beaver started and started to count on his fingers. "Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked incredulously.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver said quickly. "Not blaming. Thanking you." She corrected.

Beaver started again. "There's a prophecy. When Adam's flesh and Adams bone sits at Cair Paravels throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"That doesn't really rhyme." Said the brown headed girl.

"I know it don't," Mr. Beaver replied back. "You're kinda missin' the point!"

Mrs. Beaver put a paw on Mr. Beavers shoulder and once again took over, "It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve, will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia. The Empress will protect her Kings and Queens and fight along the High King in battle."

"There is another one that goes like this 'The High King and Empress who made a pledge of love when young, will stay together even when separate. Together there love for each other will blossom and grow forever," Mrs. Beaver said with a flourish, knowing that the Empress was listening.

"Do you really think we're the ones in these prophecies?" The youngest asked.

"Well you better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted you an army," Mr. Beaver said quickly.

"Our army," She asked sounding excited.

The brown headed girl turned to the blonde, "Mum sent us away, so we wouldn't get caught up in a war."

"I think you've made a mistake," The blonde declared. "Were not heroes."

"Were from Finchely," The oldest girl said. "Thank you for your hospitality," She said to the Beavers, while getting up, "But we really have to go."

"No, you can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver said quickly.

"He's right," The youngest said and finally looked at Peter. "For Mr. Tumnas' sake at least."

"It's out of our hands," Peter said a bit regretfully as he stood up. The Empress snorted quietly. "I'm sorry, but it is time the four us started to go home. Ed?" Everyone looked around but didn't see Edmund only an open door. "I'm going to kill him."

{Aerial's P.O.V}

They all ran outside, that's when I came into view and went outside. I found the beavers following the four.

"You may not have to," Mr. Beaver said in a solemn voice. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" I heard Mr. Beaver say.

"Yes," The youngest said. Suddenly, I wished I wasn't wearing the heavy black dress I was.

"Hurry!" The blonde yelled at the other two.

"Edmund!" The youngest yelled.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Mr. Beaver shushed the strawberry blonde down immediately.

"You're playing into her hands!" Mr. Beaver yelled at the blonde. He stopped squirming and looked toward Mr. Beaver a curious expression on her face.

"We can't just let him go!" The oldest girl yelled.

"He's our brother!" The youngest backed up.

"He's the bait!" Mr. Beaver yelled sounding very aggravated. "The Witch wants all four of you. To kill you. To stop the prophecy from coming true."

"This is all your faults," The oldest girl said and glared at the blonde

"Our faults?" The blonde asked his voice rising.

"None of this would have happened if you two had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan yelled.

"So you knew this would have happened?" The blonde said her voice went down to a cold and deadly whisper.

"I didn't know what would happen," Susan admitted. "This is why we should have left as soon as we could!"

"Stop it!" yelled Lucy. The others turned toward her. "This isn't going to help Edmund."

"She's right," Mr. Beaver said at the same time. "Only Aslan can help Edmund now."

The blonde looked gravely down at Mr. Beaver and said wearily, "Then take us to him." All of them looked toward the ice castle and worried about the safety of Edmund.

The group was about halfway to the dam when a wolf's howl sounded through the forest. Madison eyes wide with fright. "The Witch's wolves! Quickly!"

Mr. Beaver sped up and quickly opened the door shouting out loud, "Hurry, Mother! Their after us!"

"Oh, right then," Mrs. Beaver said and started to gather food from the kitchen.

"What are they doing?" The blonde asked. As Mrs. Beaver pulled down some jam. Mr. Beaver shrugged.

"You'll be thanking me later," Mrs. Beaver said. "It's a long journey and Mr. Beaver can get pretty cranky when he is hungry." The oldest girl then joined.

"I'm cranky now," Mr. Beaver yelled.

""Do you think we'll need jam?" She asked..

"Only if the Witch serves toast," The oldest retorted. She glared. The snarling of wolves sounded from the outside of the dam. One of the wolves started to dig.

Mr. Beaver opened a trapdoor behind a bookcase and quickly ushered everyone in. As soon as he closed the door, Madison heard the sound of something breaking and knew the wolves had got into the house.

"Badger and me dug this," Mr. Beaver said. "Comes out right near his place."

"You told me it lead to your mum's," Mrs. Beaver criticized.

"Lucy," The blonde said. The barking of wolves echoed down through the tunnel.

"Their in the tunnel," Lucy said and looked very scared..

"Quick! This way!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver agreed sounding a bit frightened. All of them set off again but with a much faster pace.

"Run!" The blonde yelled.

"Quick!" Mrs. Beaver muttered to herself. They made a few turns before stopping in front of a dead end. "You should have brought a map!" She panted to her husband.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver retorted back. Mr. Beaver jumped up to a hole and started to climb.

"I'm so sorry dear," Mrs. Beaver cooed to her husband. His best friend was turned into the statue.

"He was my best mate," Mr. Beaver sadly said back. Then a fox came into view and I followed in, hiding still.

You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver yelled and started to walk up to the fox.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys," the fox said and stepped down from the house he was standing on.

"Yeah? Well you sure do look like one of the bad ones," Mr. Beaver seethed.

"It's alright Beaver." I said coming into view. "He's one of us."

"Empress!" Mr. Beaver and the fox said.

"No time for that." I stated. "But, now you need to move."

"What do you have in mind?" The blonde asked. I jerked my head toward the trees. He looked up and then back down at me.

"It's either that or get killed." I told him. They all climbed up the tree leaving me and the fox on the ground. Then wolfs came up.

"Greeting gents. Lost something have we?" The fox said as the wolfs circled us.

"Don't patronize me," one of the wolves said. He was the biggest one there. "I know where you're allegiance lies. Were looking for some humans."

Me and the fox looked at each other and laughed. Then I said, "Humans? Here in Narnia, that's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"

One of the dogs ran toward me and bit my wrist before I could react; one of the others bit the fox.

"Your reward is your life," taunted the wolf. Swifty was held in the grasp of one of the other wolves. The wolf looked ready to eat him in one smooth bite. "It's not much, but still."

"Where are the fugitives?" the wolf asked again

Swifty looked down at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up, "North. They ran north."

"Smell them out," ordered the wolf. The wolf that held the fox threw him to the side, and followed the rest of the pack.

Then everyone came down from the trees and ran over to me and the fox.

"They were helping Tumnas," The fox explained after someone asked him a question. "The Witch got here before I did. Ow! Uh!"

"Are you all right?" The blonde girl asked worriedly.

"Well I wish I could say their bark is worse then their bite. Ow!"

"Stop squirming then," I scolded.

"He's worse then Beaver on Bath Day," supplied Mrs. Beaver.

"Worse day of the year," Mr. Beaver said gravely. I let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you for your kindness," The fox said to Mrs. Beaver as he got up. "But that is all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" The blonde girl asked.

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops," The fox said with pride. I couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked sounding like a five year old on Christmas day.

Mrs. Beaver gasped, "What's he like?" Everyone looked curiously at the fox.

"Like everything we've ever heard," he said, sounding amazed himself. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." The blonde said.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" The fox said quickly. The other two humans darted their eyes to Peter. He looked up and only met blank eyes.

"We can't go to war without you," Mr. Beaver said worriedly.

Peter threw his sandwich into the fire, "We just want our brother back." The other two both looked down.

The fox and the Beavers looked sad at that news. "I still must go and fulfill my duty." The fox then left.

"Empress, how are things back in camp?" Mrs. Beaver asked me.

"Well. Aslan is just waiting for these three and for me to return. But please, call me Aerial. The empress was my grandmother. I just inherited the title."

"As you wish, Emp-, I mean Aerial."

"What are your names?" I asked the three humans.

"Peter." The blonde male said. "Susan." The oldest girl said. "Lucy." Said the youngest. "And our brother is Edmund." She continued.

"Peter, may we talk?" He nodded and I stood up and walked from hearing distance. When I turned around he was right behind me.

"Just because a prophecy says we're supposed to fall in love doesn't mean we will." I told him.

"I know." He told me. "So, is this all you wanted to talk about?"

"That and this don't let your family get too attached to me." I warned him.

"With Lucy that might be too hard Empress."

"It's for the best King Peter. Just don't get too attached alright? It'll only make this harder in the end." I told him, and then I walked away.

"What do you mean the end!?" I ignored him and sat down beside Lucy. "Are you cold?" I asked her. She shrugged and nodded. I took off my coat and put it on her. "I was feeling hot anyway."

With that, I went asleep beside Lucy, not knowing what to expect in the morning. But a certain blonde popped up in my dreams a few times.


End file.
